My One, My Light
by brodiie
Summary: Evelyn  Evie  Swan moves in with her uncle Charlie to find some peace. She meets her old friend Jacob again and she is the subject of his imprint. I'm not awesome at summaries, but give it a shot. ** Future LEMONS. Enjoy. xx
1. Changes

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail before I went out to the kitchen to have my breakfast. My father gave me the apron to start cooking for everyone. I sighed and got to my normal morning job.

"Evelyn! Hurry up would you!" My mother shouted from her bedroom. My parents didn't exactly like me very much, I never knew why. I just wasn't their favourite I guess. My younger brother and sister laughed at me as they got positioned at the dining table. They didn't like me very much either, but I expected that from younger siblings.

Once I had finished making everyone's breakfast, I went to my room to finish packing. I was moving today. I was going to go live with my Uncle Charlie. He was my only uncle on my mother's side, and he actually liked me as far as I knew. He emailed me whenever he could to see how I was, until last week he asked if I wanted to stay with him. He then called my parents and they were more than happy to get rid of me.

From what I knew, Forks was rather cold, the opposite from Los Angeles. My mother was convinced she was a well known actress and that she _had_ to live in L.A. I must say, my family lived pretty well, but it wasn't the way for me.

While I continued to pack, father walked in with an envelope in his hands.

"Don't read it now," He told me. "Read it when you are on the plane." He placed the envelope on top of my handbag and left again. My father and I never really had any type of relationship. We didn't look alike at all. His darkly tanned skin contrasted oddly with my deathly pale colour. My long blonde hair didn't really mix with his dark brown straight hair. I never looked too far into it, but I was hoping the letter would explain some things that I had been curious about my whole life.

The taxi arrived not too long after breakfast and I started packing my things into the trunk. I went up to the door of the house and gave my little brother and sister hugs.

"I will visit hopefully for your birthdays." I told them. This was in a couple of months, they would both be turning eleven.

"Remember, Evie, I was pink shiny lip gloss." Kaitlin told me. I laughed and kissed the top of her head. I gave her makeovers once a week, easily the highlight of her week as she never got to touch my makeup.

"I will remember." I promised. I moved onto Tyson.

"And I want a phone." He said.

"Of course you do," I laughed. "I will try my best." My parents gave me a small hug goodbye and didn't say anything more. I gave them a nod and walked to the taxi to go to the airport.

I imagined that I might be a bit happier living away from them and with my Uncle Charlie. The cooler weather at least will be a plus.

The flight wasn't the most exciting. I didn't know that as a seventeen year old, they would still let me fly by myself. I grabbed the envelope out of my pocket. I looked at it and decided not to open it until I got to Forks. I got myself comfortable in the seat and tried my best to fall asleep for the rest of the plane flight.

**A/N: Hey all, I know this first chapter is fairly short, but the second one will be up today. I hope you like it so far. Keep reading and review! **


	2. Oh, There You Are

"Hey Evie!" Charlie shouted. I smiled and walked over to him. I gave him a hug and looked at him. I haven't seen him in about ten years. After a while, my mother just stopped visiting. His face had grown more lined and his moustache had some grey in it now.

"Hey, Charlie. How are you?" I asked as he grabbed one of my bags. Luckily for him, I didn't own many clothes that would come in handy being up here.

"I am well. You know me, I don't get up to much these days. Yourself?"

"I'm okay. Fairly stiff from being on the plane so long though." I told him. We then walked silently to his car. He had brought his cruiser, so much for fitting in straight away.

It was the start of the summer break, so there was no school for about eight weeks which gave me much needed time to settle in. We sat in the car, only about 15 minutes from Forks when I decided that the silence was uncomfortable.

"How is Bella?" I asked. I hadn't seen her since I was seven and she was nine. We used to play together all of the time. She was the only one my age that I could easily get along with. Her and her old friend Jacob who was the same age as me.

"She is good. She got married. She was going off to college soon but decided against it for a little while. You should be able to see her tonight." Wow, Bella got married. She was the last person I expected to get married. We had a deal when we were younger, that I would get married before she did and two years after that, she would get married as well.

"That's great. What is his name?"

"Edward Cullen." He said the name with a little bit of something. He sounded like he wasn't really his number one fan. I nodded.

We pulled into Charlie's driveway then and we took my belongings inside. I was to have Bella's old bedroom since she didn't live here anymore.

"You can have her old bed," Charlie told me. "You remember where everything is right?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I'll unpack and meet you downstairs." He nodded and left me to unpack. I took the folded envelope from my pocket and looked at it again. And once again, I lost all confidence in reading it so I put it under my pillow. I walked over to the window and looked out into the cloudy day. I appreciated this summer much more than the summer back with my family. I turned and sighed, there was so much unpacking to do. I unzipped the first bag as I heard a car turn onto our driveway. I peeked out of the window again, only to catch a glimpse of a tall, dark man closing the car door. I shrugged and got back to what I was doing.

"Hey, Charlie." I heard someone downstairs say. "Is she here?" By 'she', I was assuming this person meant me. I checked myself if the mirror behind the door. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and let my long blonde curls fall to my waist. I threw my jacket on my bed and made my way downstairs. I got to the top of the stairs and saw a man sitting in a wheelchair.

"I can go get her if you like, she will be happy to see you." Charlie offered but I had already made my way downstairs. The man in the wheelchair turned his head to smile at me. His wrinkled face seemed kind and familiar.

"Billy Black?" I asked and his smile got bigger. "Wow, how are you?" I said and gave him a hug.

"I'm great Evie, never better. You have grown up so much." He commented.

"Yeah," I laughed. "That tends to happen." He laughed with me.

"You remember my son, Jacob don't you?" He gestured to the bulky man in the corner of the room. I looked at him and caught him staring at me.

"Yeah, I do." I said and walked over to him. Jacob had gotten impossibly taller. I was only about up to his shoulder. Jacob continued to stare at me. Like I was the light that had just brightened everything, like it was the first time he had seen the world. I grinned. I hugged him and he hugged me carefully back.

"Hey, Evie." He said finally.

"Hey, Jacob. Long time no see." I smiled at him as he continued to watch me. I didn't feel uncomfortable strangely enough with him watching me the way he did.

"So," Charlie said to break the silence. "Who is up for lunch? Evie, you must be hungry."

"Yeah, actually, I'm starving." I laughed. Charlie walked to the kitchen with Billy rolling along behind him.

**Jacob POV**

I hadn't seen her in years. And she was nothing like I remembered. But I knew the moment that I saw her that she was the one. From the moment she appeared at the bottom of the staircase, I felt like nothing had held me here stronger. It was like seeing the light for the first time, she made everything brighter. She had the sweet smell Bella used to have, only much better. Her hair quivered as she shook it out from behind her. She looked to me again with the traditional Swan-brown eyes. She giggled such a sweet giggle.

"What are you staring at?" She asked. I refocused on everything and closed my mouth. I think I just looked like the biggest idiot.

"You," I answered truthfully. "You have changed so much. For the better as well, I mean obviously." She laughed again.

"Thankyou?" She said like a question.

"You're welcome." Was all I could say. Soon enough, my Dad broke the tension by calling for lunch. I let Evie walk infront of me. She walked so gracefully, her hair swayed against her back and shined all sorts of golden when she walked past the window. I walked clumsily behind her and sat beside her at Charlie's small dining table. She took small sized bites from her sandwich as I picked up mine slowly. She caught me staring again and laughed covering her mouth.

"Am I wearing something of yours?" She asked. I wish.

"I just can't believe how... how..." I couldn't finish my sentence and shoved my sandwich into my mouth when I could say the word. She was so beautiful. She has pretty pale skin, of a slender athletic build, her eyes were framed with mascara covered dark, thick eyelashes and her plump pink lips were perfect, and all I could think of was kissing them. I could picture myself taking her into my arms, kissing her like the world would end tomorrow. I took may gaze from her lips to the way her v-neck white shirt sat on her chest.

My father coughed, bringing me out of my imagination. I looked at him and he frowned and gestured for me to continue eating.

"So, Evie," Dad started. "Will you be going to Forks high?" She nodded.

"Yeah, when they start back I will be going there. I haven't heard anything bad about it, so hopefully it should be good." I watched how her mouth formed the words she was speaking. She, Charlie and Dad continued talking while I chewed slowly. Her lightly glossed lips showed off her beautiful smile when she laughed and I could only think of those lips being all mine.

"Jake?" Charlie asked and snapped me out of my daze.

"Yes? Sorry." I said. Evie laughed at me and put her small hand on my arm. Heat flashed through my body and I looked up to her eyes.

"I asked, would you like to help me unpack?" She said keeping her hand on my arm.

"Sure." I answered too quickly. She smiled and grabbed my hand and took me up to Bella's old bedroom. Her suitcases were on her bed with some of her tops sprawled across her pillow.

"Here," She said throwing a smaller bag to me. "You can put away my shirts. Just pick a drawer, I haven't put anything away yet." I nodded as I walked over to the set of drawers. She came over and joined me and started putting away her underwear. I took a breath in and tried my best to concentrate on putting the shirts in the drawer.

"So, um," I started, looking for conversation. "Have you seen Bella yet?" I already knew the answer to this, she hadn't been here long enough to already visit her. She shook her head.

"No, I hopefully will tonight. I can't wait to see her." She grinned and kept putting away her underwear, I looked up to see her studying where to put her red lacy panties. I took in another breath and looked away. This was going to be a long afternoon.

I helped Evie put away all of her clothes and we sat on her bed with our backs against the wall. I had started to feel more comfortable with her as we got talking.

"You should definitely come riding with me. Have you ever been on a motorbike?"

"Nope. But I would love to. Gotta try everything once right?" I nodded. She sighed and put her head on my shoulder and heat spread through my body. I sat with my hands in my lap until she picked one of the up.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Your hands are huge." She pressed her hand to mine. Her hands were barely half the size of mine. I curled my fingers around hers.

"Maybe your hands are just small?" I suggested.

"No way!" She shouted at me. "Everything of you is giant as far as I know." I winked at her.

"You don't know that." She laughed. She seemed so free, so much more relaxed then Bella ever was at her own home.

"I will safely bet that you are giant everywhere, but I suggest we leave that for another day." She patted my leg. "Let's go downstairs, see what the oldies are up to." She got up and sat on her knees on the bed. I couldn't help myself but notice her shirt fell down slightly when she was hunched over like that. I could see her white lacy bra underneath.

"Alright, let's go." I said breaking myself out of my thoughts. Down boy, I thought to myself, not the time or place.

"Race you?" She said grinning still sitting up on the bed.

"Go!" I shouted. She got up quickly off the bed as I slid off the side. She got to the top of the stairs and I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She bashed on my back with her tiny fists as she laughed.

"Put me down! This is cheating!" She yelled, beginning to kick her legs. I put her down in front of me.

"This means it was a tie. We finished together." I grinned and she laughed at me.

"Fine, but next time, I will win." She told me. Dad and Charlie were sitting in the lounge watching T.V.

"Did you two have fun unpacking?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, yeah," Evie answered. "Best fun I have had for a while to be honest." She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I could tell she was telling the truth about that, and I'd have to agree with her, I haven't had such a good time in a while.

"Good," Charlie said. "Bells called just a bit earlier and invited us over for dinner. Would you like to go over there?"

"Sure. I would love to." Evie answered. Charlie turned to Dad.

"She said that you two are more than welcome to join us." Dad nodded.

"I think we could do with a proper cooked meal from Esme. She does cook extremely well for someone who..." He trailed off. Evie didn't seem to notice. She poked me in the back.

"I have to get my bag from my room, then we can go." She smiled and jogged up stairs. I wondered for a moment if she would feel uncomfortable with the Cullen's. Their alien beauty seemed strange to me at first, but that may have just been the Quileute in me.


	3. Long Time No See

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking this new fanfic. I am just loving writing it at the moment. Feel free to let me know of idea's that you have and what you like and don't like. Anyway, I'll talk a little bit later, in the meantime ENJOY!**

**EviePOV**

Jacob and I were getting along great, exactly like how we used to back in the day. But he has just something about him, something that makes me want to leap into his arms and stay there forever. We had just left to go to Bella's house for dinner. Jacob and I went in his car, and Charlie and Billy went in Charlie's cruiser.

The drive was just long enough. I had spent half of the time laughing at Jacob and his clumsiness around me, not only his physical clumsiness but he tripped over his words often and had no idea what he was talking about. Sometimes he just looked at me, it was strange but it made me smile. His eyes were a beautiful dark brown; I noticed it every time he looked at me. His dark skin was flawless, and it was hot, hot as in hot to touch. He in general was hot, he was gorgeous. I couldn't help but brush past him, touch his arm, or his leg. And everytime I did that, I felt a heat rush through me. As we sat in silence as he was looking for the driveway I looked at his stomach, I so badly wanted to look under there. He looked bulky, but I wanted to see his stomach. I took a deep breath in and looked to the front.

We pulled up in front of Bella's house. If I said it was huge, it would be an understatement. The whole town could fit in this house. I stared in awe at the house until I felt the cool breeze of Jacob opening my door for me. I gave him a smile and stepped out. I stood next to the car admiring the house again. I heard Jacob chuckle and grab my hand to take me inside. The heat shot through my arm and to my whole body. I wished so badly that he wouldn't let go.

Jacob walked me up the steps and let himself in. I followed timidly behind him. I hadn't seen Bella in ten years, neither of us were that great in a social situation, so I knew that this would be fairly awkward. Jacob stopped us in a huge kitchen that looked like it belonged to a royal family. A couple stood at the bench smiling sweetly at me. I gripped Jacob's hand tighter and was delighted that he squeezed back.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Evie. She is Bella's cousin." The lady with caramel coloured hair stepped forward. The beauty she had was astounding. Her shoes clicked against the ground as she came toward me.

"Hello, Evie. It is so nice to meet you." Esme said shaking my hand. Her hands were cold, very cold. I didn't say anything though, it must have been normal for her.

"I am Carlisle," the blonde man behind her said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Evie. Bella has told us a lot about you." He came forward and shook my hand also. His hand was as cold as hers. I smiled and said hello to them.

"Well if it isn't Evelyn Swan." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to find who I thought was Bella. She was just as stunning as Carlisle and Esme. She opened her arms to welcome me and I let go of Jacob's warm hand. I walked over and hugged her. She seemed rock solid, like she had been working out.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" I asked. She grinned at me, pushing me backwards to get a better look at me. I noticed we dressed very similar. Jeans, my favourite converse sneakers and my white blouse.

"I am great. You look so grown up now." She commented. That was probably the fourth time I had heard that today. I was very much a blonde version of Bella. We had the Swan coloured eyes, her skin was only slightly more pale that my own, our figure was similar. When I finished looking her up and down, a man walked down the stairs holding a toddler. He was beautiful, he had bronze hair and his skin was every bit as pale as his family members. Jacob had told me that Carlisle and Esme were their adoptive parents and the rest of the family their adopted children.

"Hi Evie," The bronze haired man said. "I'm Edward, Bella's husband." I nodded and smiled. "And this is our daughter, Renesmee." Renesmee snuggled into Edward's shoulder. Her long curly hair was as bronze as her fathers and her skin only a little darker. She looked about three years old. I tried my best to see her face.

"Hello, Renesmee." I said quietly. She turned her head and reached her hand out to me. Edward grabbed it and pulled it back.

"She has had a cold, I don't want her to spread her germs." He grinned. I nodded and went back to Jacob and grasped his hand again.

"Charlie said he should be here soon, they stopped off in La Push so that Billy could grab something to drink." Bella told me. I nodded to her. I found it hard to speak at the moment, I don't know why. I think it was all of the overwhelming beauty that surrounded me, making me feel a little plain. I looked up to Jacob who was looking at Edward. They exchanged smiles and then he looked back down to me.

"Wanna go sit down?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, actually." I told him. Bella showed us to the living room and we all sat on the couch. I kept my hand in Jacob's, I was still struggling with everyone looking so strangely beautiful.

"How was your flight?" Bella asked. She had sat down on the arm of the chair that Edward has sat in with Renesmee.

"It was long. I slept most of the way to be honest." I told her. "Yet, I am still tired."

"Too much excitement, huh?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, putting my clothes away." I nudged Jacob. He grinned at me and looked at Edward.

"Has it been good catching up with everyone?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I love it. I haven't seen you or Jacob in about ten years. It's strange, I still pictured you as your nine year old self."

**JacobPOV**

I could feel Edward watching me the whole time Evie and Bella spoke. He had heard me thinking about her when I got in the driveway. He had grinned at me happily when we were speaking. Even though Edward was watching me, I was watching her. I watched the way her perfect lips moved when she spoke. I leaned back a bit while she leaned forward to talk to Bella. I looked at her body, the way it curved down to her hips; some skin was showing just at the bottom of her shirt, above her jeans. I moved my eyes back up and saw the outline of her bra through her white blouse. I took a deep breath and looked back to Edward who was holding in a laugh. I tightened my grip on her little hand and she squeezed back. Edward flicked his head slightly toward the music room. I nodded and reluctantly released my grip on Evie's hand. She turned to look at me and gave me a sad look.

"I'll come back." I said and she smiled back at me. Edward put Nessie down in Bella's lap and we went to the music room.

"Will you tell Bella?" Edward asked.

"Well, yeah. I kinda have to. I just have to focus on telling Evie." I told him. That would be the most difficult part. How do I tell her?

"Take her to one of your campfire things. Let her figure it out on her own." I nodded. At least he able to think clearly. I peeked my head around the corner to get another glimpse of her. She seemed so graceful in the way she moved to sit back in her seat, so beautiful, her body the perfect shape, her soul so brilliant, outshining anyone of these twinkling vamps. I just can't get enough of her appearance, her personality, her.

"Dinner!" I heard Esme shout. I walked out to Evie eagerly and took her to the dining table. Nessie, Evie and I sat down in front of our plates while Doc, Esme, Bells and Edward sat down with us.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" Evie asked before picking up her fork. I coughed a little, it made me nervous but they usually have things like this rehearsed. Right as Esme went to explain, Charlie and Dad came in the door.

"Hey all! Sorry we are late!" Charlie called from the door. Carlisle got up greet them.

"How are you? Do you need any help with anything?" Carlisle asked and grabbed a plastic bag from one of them.

"We are good. Billy took his time at home, I don't know what it was all about." Charlie answered. I saw Evie just start to eat and forget all about her question so I went back to my pasta back meal, which was of course perfect.

Carlisle soon walked in with a plastic bag of beer that Charlie and Dad had brought with them.

"Where is everyone tonight?" Dad asked.

"Camping, they thought tonight would be one of the better nights. I think Alice is coming home tonight though." Esme answered. Evie didn't pay much attention to this, she just finished off her dinner. Charlie and Dad sat down and ate with us until Evie and I finished and I got up and took her on a tour.

I grabbed her hand and we walked up the first set of stairs.

"Most of this up here is just rooms of Carlisle's stuff. He is a doctor you know."

"Wow, that is so cool. He is a little young to be a doctor though." She said thoughtfully.

"Nah, just smart and he looks young for his age." Yeah, about 270 years younger.

"He is lucky then. Good genes I guess." She said and looked around at all of the art on the wall. "What is that?" She said pointing to the frame full of graduation caps.

"They collect them, it's almost a family tree I guess." I was getting good at the whole lying thing, I don't really like it, but it is safer this way. We walked up every level, showing her bedrooms, bathrooms, offices and such.

"Thankyou Jacob, you have been really nice to me today." Evie said brushing her hand along my forearm, leaving my hairs stand on end where she touched.

"Th-that's okay." I stuttered. "My pleasure." She smiled at me. Oh that amazing smile. The way her lips curved over her white teeth. I had to use all of my strength not to kiss her right then. She looked right into my eyes with her beautiful chocolate brown ones. I could spend all day looking into those eyes. She stood so close to me, her body only centimetres from mine. She broke the eye contact and looked at our hands. I dragged my eyes from her hair, down her chest to our hands. She took a deep breath in and looked back up to my eyes.

"Shall we?" She asked, suggesting be go back down stairs.

"We shall." I smiled and we walked back down to everyone.

**A/N: Hey all! I hope you are enjoying my fanfic. Please take the two seconds to review! It would make my day. I shall keep writing as soon as I post this. **

**Do remember though, I am in Australia and the time difference may get annoying for some.**


	4. One Day

**A/N: ! That means I am excited! I got my first review! Okay, you may continue reading...**

**JacobPOV**

I drove Evie home after we had finished. I didn't want to leave her. So I decided I would come back for a little bit tonight. I didn't care if she didn't know I was consciously there or not, as long as I could see her perfect face, I could last a little while longer. I dropped Dad off home and changed into my torn up shorts so that I wouldn't destroy any of my perfect good pairs when they drag along the ground.

"Jake, where are you going?" Dad asked. I stopped and turned around.

"Would you be wierded out if I said to watch Evie sleep?" I asked back.

"Well, yes." He answered.

"Then I'm not going to watch her sleep, I am going for a run."

"It happened didn't it? You imprinted on Evelyn?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I did. And now I can't stand to be away from her. I didn't know it would be like this." It felt almost painful to be away from her, my other half of my soul was in Forks while I stand here having a conversation with my father. I didn't know how Dad would react to it, and to my surprise he smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, son. Go. I'll see you in the morning." I grinned and stripped as I ran, letting my inner wolf take over. Charlie's house wasn't too far away from here running on four legs, but I couldn't get there quick enough.

I phased back when I arrived and climbed the tree outside her window. She looked so gorgeous as she slept all curled up with her blanket spread out everywhere. I could smell that she had the heater on, so that explains why she didn't have that blanket up near her face. She slept in just her shirt and her lavender coloured underwear. Her hair was splayed out across her pillow and her delicate arms out in front of her. Her lamp was still on at her desk. I wanted to smell her, and I could get anything around the window. So I opened the window quietly and sat in her desk chair. Luckily I know how to be quiet. The room was almost uncomfortably warm for me, but I felt better having her scent in the air around me. I turned around to where the lamp was on and looked at her desk. I made sure I could hear her quiet breathing before moving too much. Her diary was open on today's page. I knew that I should respect her privacy, but I want to see what she thinks of me.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was an amazing day. Moving in with Uncle Charlie was the best decision I could have made. I never realised how much I missed him until today. _

_It is pretty cold in Forks, but I don't mind, I prefer this much better than the sticky uncomfortable weather of LA._

_I saw Jacob Black again today. I used to have the biggest crush on him when we were seven, now he is all bulky, and man is he hot, not only in temperature, he is gorgeous. He held my hand most of the day and it felt magical almost. Everytime I brushed past him, I felt a heat radiate through us, now I just can't help but touch him on purpose. I so badly want to see him shirtless, I think that he would have an amazing stomach. One day, Diary, one day, this will happen. _

_Seeing Jacob again is probably the best part again._

I didn't read much past there where she spoke of Bella, but reading about me made my heart skip a beat. I took a deep breath in to saturate myself with her scent and decided it was time to go home so that I could sleep. I walked quietly over to Evie. I pushed a strand of hair from her face and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"One day," I whispered. "One day, this will happen." I pulled her blanket up over her and let myself out of the window.

**EviePOV**

I woke up with all tucked in and cosy this morning. Charlie must have come in and tucked me in last night. I stretched and found my leggings to put on. I walked over to my desk and closed my diary, I forgot I had left it open last night. I hope Charlie didn't see anything. I put on a jacket and walked downstairs.

"Goodmorning Evie." Charlie said. "I'm about to leave for work, but tonight we will make a ritual, fun Fridays? I'll hire a movie."

"Yeah, that sounds great." I told him.

"Okay, well, get yourself some breakfast, there are phone numbers on the cork board over there if you want to see anyone. I'll see you tonight. Be home at five." Charlie came over and kissed the top of my head.

"Bye Uncle Charlie." I called to him. I sighed and got myself some toast. What should I do today? I don't have any homework. I don't have a car yet. A knock on the door broke my train of thought. I opened it to find Bella with a petite girl with spiky black hair.

"Hi Evie." Bella smiled. "This is my sister in law, Alice." Alice stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Alice." I said after she stepped back. "You two can come in if you like." I stepped aside and they made their way into the kitchen

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Bella asked as I grabbed my toast.

"No, I was thinking about calling Jacob to see if he was busy. But other than that nothing." Alice clapped her hands together.

"Good," She grinned widely. She reminded me of an elf or pixie. "We can go out then."

"I don't really have any money." That reminded me that I really need to look into getting a job.

"It's on us," Bella said quickly. "We know you will need much warmer clothes living here. And money is no worry for us."

"So hurry up and eat your toast!" Alice shouted and ran upstairs.

"What is she doing?" I asked Bella. Alice sounded like she ran into my room.

"Picking you something to wear." I pulled a face. "At least she isn't literally dressing you." I nodded, she had a point. Alice soon called us up into my room and threw a bunch of my clothes at me.

"This will do, I will pick you out some things today." I was only a little offended. I put on my clothes until Alice ran in and started brushing my hair. I didn't know her very well, but she acted like she knew me. I just stood there and let her do her thing, not wanting to offend her in anyway.

"It's best not to struggle." Bella laughed watching my face as Alice played with my hair.

"Rosalie is meeting us in main street to come with us, she wants new shoes." Alice told us. Bella nodded.

"There is another sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, and there are multiple brother in laws that you haven't met either." Bella told me. This made me a little nervous. I wondered if all of them would be as painfully beautiful as the other. Alice was beautiful in a cute way. Her hair in a little pixie cut and her voice was always high pitched.

"Okay," Alice said rubbing her hands together. "Perfect." She grinned. She has put my hair half up, half down and perfected my loose curls that already sat there.

I could tell by the car Alice drove as her weekday car, that she definitely had no problem with money either. We picked up Rosalie when we arrived in Main Street. She was even more beautiful than the others. I stared open mouthed at her when she got into the seat next to me. She looked at me then at Alice. Bella turned from her seat and shut my mouth. Rosalie laughed a beautiful laugh.

"I'm Rose," She held out her hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Evie." I told her. I sat back in my chair and tried not to stare.

"Your hair looks really nice." Rosalie told me. "Is it natural?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I couldn't think of much to say, I was still dumbfounded by her beauty.

**A/N: Yeah, Rose just has that effect of some people right? Hahah. I hope you liked it. Now review away!**


	5. Just Like Flowers

**JacobPOV**

I got a fairly decent sleep last night after I got back. I dreamt of Evie, and still had her scent lingering in my mind and chest. I woke up late morning to find Dad making some breakfast in the kitchen.

"'Morning, son. How did you go last night?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, good. I got home at about three." I pulled up a chair and poured myself some cereal.

"So, you really thing Evelyn is the one?"

"Evie, yeah. I don't know how I know, it is just that she is the only one I can see now, she is the only thing that holds me here, and she brightens up my day just seeing her face." I told him. He knew of imprinting but he had never done it himself. Dad just nodded.

"Are you going to see her today?"

"Yeah, I hope so." At that moment I remembered that I didn't grab her number from her yesterday, I was too busy getting lost in those eyes of hers. So, after I finished my breakfast I went to my room and grabbed my phone. Maybe Bella is with her, I'll text her.

Hey, bells. Is evie with u? –Jake

Yeah, she got stuck shopping with alice. – Bella

Knowing u and her, i bet u both hate it. – Jake

U no us 2 well – Bella

Can i plz speak to her – Jake

I'll get her 2 call u – Bella

I then sat down on my bed waiting for my phone to buzz, it seemed like a lifetime before it actually did.

"Hello?" I answered to quickly and then I heard that beautiful laugh.

"Hey, Jacob."

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great," She said sarcastically. "Shopping." She sighed.

"Do you know what time you will be back?" I wanted to see her today. If I didn't, I think I would have gone mad.

"In about an hour I'm guessing. Alice has already gotten me a wardrobe and a half. You can help me put these clothes away if you like?"

"I'd love to. Meet you at yours in an hour?" I asked. Evie discussed this with Alice and got the go ahead.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you there. Bye Jake." She said.

"Bye, Evie." I told her and then she hung up. "I love you." I added quietly. I sat there for a second remembering what she had just said, and remembering her wonderful voice. Then I rushed to get ready. I had made a pouch to carry clothes with me when I am phased now, so I put some clothes on and ran out into the woods. "I'll be home later Dad!" I called to him. I undressed amongst the trees and began to run with my four giant paws. I found others in my head as soon as I began to run.

"Congrats, Jake." Sam thought to me. "She seems like a nice, normal girl." As soon as he thought that, he pictured Bella in her vampiric state, emphasising that she was not the norm.

"I know, and thankyou." I thought back to him. Sam throught over pictured of Emily, round with their first child. I knew she didn't have long to go now. "How is she?" I asked him.

"She is doing well. Only a week or two left. She is just uncomfortable." He told me. I had seen Emily last week and she was loving being pregnant, but over it. I then thought about Evie being in her state and quickly brushed it from my mind.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"Don't worry about it. One day it may happen." He told me. I was getting close to Forks now so I phased back, dressed and walked along the main street. It was still a little early so I went and sat in a general store and got something for lunch. As I sat, I watched other girls walk past. To me, it was like they had nothing on Evie. They seemed to have no face, they were just people that walked around me. None of them were her, and if it wasn't her, they stood no chance. I got my sandwich and began to walk to Evie's house. When I arrived, they had just gotten home, the sickeningly sweet smell of Bella, Alice and Rosalie was still strong. I knocked on the door and Bella answered me with a smile.

"Come in, Jake." I walked in and found Rose and Alice pulling out all of Evie's new clothes.

"Jacob!" Evie shouted and ran to me. She jumped into my arms and gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tight and felt the heat rush through my body, and thought if the same was happening to her. I reluctantly set her back on her feet and she smiled at me with those amazing brown eyes.

"Hey there." I said to her and she laughed. She grabbed my hand and set me down on the couch and sat next to me.

"Alice went a little crazy back there." She said gesturing to all of the clothes.

"You think this is crazy? You haven't seen my wardrobe yet. I never wear anything twice." She told her and I imagined a wardrobe as big as this house. Bella looked at Evie and I on the couch and stood up.

"I think we should leave these two to put away all of the clothes don't you think?" Bella suggested and then Alice and Rose got themselves ready.

"We should see you tomorrow. You can come over and we will hang out." Bella told Evie and she wrapped her cold arms around her.

"See you guys tomorrow then." Evie said and then waved them off. She came and sat down next to me and we looked at the pile of clothes and bags.

"You ready?" I asked her. She took in a deep breath.

"Let's get to it." She grinned.

**EviePOV**

Shopping with Bella, Rosalie and Alice was fun I guess. Only because I didn't have to buy anything. Jacob and I grabbed armfuls of bags and went up to my room to put it all away. We sat it all on my bedroom floor and I sat on my bed. Jacob watched me as I got myself comfortable.

"Are you just going to watch me or will you join me?" I asked him and patted the bed beside me. He got up and sat next to me with our backs against the wall. There was still about four hours until Charlie was due home so we stayed in my bedroom and talked.

We spoke about everything, from my family to his family. He told me some Quileute stories, and how they were descendants from wolves and that some of them can still change into wolves if they want to. I laughed, it was a good story. It was real interesting. I sat with my legs out and my head against his arm. Jacob held out his hand and I took it feeling the extreme warmth radiation. We sat for a little while, just tracing the patterns in each other's hands. It was four thirty when I decided to get up.

"Aww, where are you going?" Jacob asked. I laughed at him.

"I was going to make a start on dinner. Charlie will be home in half an hour." I stood up and Jacob made a pouty face. "Would you like to help?" I asked and his face softened a little. I grabbed his hand and took him downstairs. I thought a chicken and rice dish would be nice tonight so I got out my ingredients.

"Can you actually cook?" Jacob asked standing at the bench.

"Yes, I can. Do you think I would cook dinner without knowing how?" I laughed. "This house smelled like pizza when I got here so hopefully I can change the smell. He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed around.

"Pretty sure the only thing I can smell is you." He told me. I fake gasped.

"Are you hinting that I smell? That is so mean!" I stomped my foot and turned around. In a second his arms were around me and my body tingled with his touch.

"You smell beautiful. Like flowers." He told me. I shivered, I could feel his breath on me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his hot breath on my ear, until the microwave beeped with the defrosted chicken. I grabbed his hands and put them back by his sides. I walked over and grabbed the chicken and put it in the pan that was heating up. I turned around to look at Jacob. He was just watching me.

"What?" I asked and grinned at him. He looked back up to my face.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." He smiled back. "You should come over one day, I'll cook you dinner." I nodded.

"That would be awesome." I told him and went back to cooking.

The rice was already boiling away when Charlie got home. He wasn't as surprised as I thought when he saw Jacob standing at the bench.

"Hey you two." Charlie said hanging is Jacket on the back of his chair. "That smells great, Eve." He came over and had a look what I was cooking. "I got us a movie to watch after dinner as well. You are welcome to join us Jacob. I'll be up stairs getting changed." He jogged up the stairs loudly.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked Jake.

"Nah, I might go home and see Dad. I'll leave you two to your fun Friday." He laughed. I pouted.

"Well, at least stay for dinner." He grinned and nodded.

"Sure."

Dinner went well. Jacob had two serves, luckily for me I made plenty since I figured he would eat a lot. About half an hour after though, Jacob left to go home. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted Jake to stay; I wanted my Jake to stay. When he left I didn't feel complete anymore, he took part of me with him. I jumped on him to give him a hug goodbye and then settled into the couch with Charlie while we watched a movie. I didn't pay much attention though, my thoughts were only on Jacob.

"So, you and Jacob are getting close again." Charlie asked when we both decided that this movie was a bad choice.

"Yeah, it's great. I really missed him." There was more to it, but I'm not going into detail about how much. Charlie nodded.

"He is a great kid. I would approve, if, you know..." I laughed.

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie." He felt uncomfortable for a minute.

"Just let me know if things get serious okay?"

"We aren't even dating." I went red, but then he was even redder in the face. Then it clicked and I knew what he meant. "Oh." Was all I could say.

Not long after than we both went to bed. I still had half of my clothes on my bedroom floor seeing as Jacob and I got a little distracted. I got undressed and sat on my bed. I could still smell Jacob in the air of my bedroom, he smelled like the woods just outside, so fresh and kind of like trees. I grabbed the pillow that he sat against and hugged it tightly. When I had finished soaking my lungs with his smell, I climbed into bed and fell into a sleep where only Jacob was in my dreams.


	6. The First Whole Day

**A/N****: So I left you lot alone in the last chapter, so I am going to take this chance to remind you all to review! I love hearing from you, good or bad comments, I try my best to take everything in. **

**EviePOV**

I woke up all tucked in again, with the smell of Jacob lingering in my room. I reached my hands under my pillow and found the letter I had put there when I first arrived. I had forgotten all about it until now. I held it out in front of me and thought about opening it until I heard footsteps on the stairs. I put it back under my pillow and looked at my door. I guess I would open it later. I sat myself up and found Jacob opening my door.

**JacobPOV**

Evie smiled widely at me when I opened her door. She sat on her bed in her grey t-shirt and blue underwear with her legs crossed.

"Hi Jake." She said and patted the bed next to her.

"Hey," I said sitting down. "Guess what?" I asked. She put her hands in her lap. Her legs were such a pretty pale colour, and looked so long because they are thin and muscular.

"What?" She asked excitedly. I tried my best to remember how to speak.

"We have the whole day together. We are gonna go to my house, ride bikes eat food and then I will drive you to Bella's and you will have a sleep over there." Charlie proposed to me yesterday that I spend the day with her today. And Bella told me later on that she wanted her to come over, so it all works out nicely for me.

Evie bounced excitedly with a big grin on her face.

"I have to get dressed so that we can go." She told me and ran over to the bags on the floor still. She bent down to look through them and her panties rose and she bent down. My breath hitched and I tried to make myself look away. I felt myself getting excited so I covered up with the pillow behind me.

"Something warm," I told her. "We can walk on the beach." She looked up and nodded and continued rummaging through the bags to find something. She eventually found some jeans and a woollen jumper to wear.

"I guess you can stay in here, just don't look." She told me and turned around. I held the pillow on my lap even though she really wasn't helping by getting undressed behind me. I looked infront of me only to find a mirror on the door where I could see only half of her getting changed. I wanted to look away but I wanted to look more. She took off her shirt only to have no bra on underneath. I only saw her from the side, so I didn't see anything technically, but I held the pillow on tighter.

"Can you do me up?" Evie asked. She startled me a little but I turned around to see her pointing to the hooks on her red lacy bra. I gulped and nodded. I tried to keep the pillow in front of myself as I got on the bed on my knees to do her up. I ran my hands along the straps to untangle them and fastened the hooks on the back slowly. I heard her breathing speed up and when I let go she let out a breath.

"There you go." I said quietly. I sat down slowly and put the pillow on my even more noticeable hard on.

"Thankyou." She breathed and bent down to pick up her shirt. I turned back around and tried to thing not so hot thoughts. I turned to the door and she was changing her panties into match red ones. I need to leave the room, I don't to make a mess of her pillow. I took a breath in.

"I'll be in that bathroom, meet you downstairs." I released the pillow and made a beeline for the bathroom to relieve myself quickly before she was ready to go, I could hold on any longer.

**EviePOV**

I was so excited to spend the whole day with Jacob. I was sure it would be amazing. I put my woollen jumper on and grabbed my shoes. I wonder what is taking him so long in there. I walked down stairs to grab my bag.

"Jacob!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" He shouted back and was with me in an instant. "Sorry, I was fixing my hair." He said patting his head with his hand. I laughed and punched him.

"Let's go."

We didn't talk on the drive to La Push, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I spent most of my time sneaking looks at him, at his beautiful russet skin, the way his muscles bulged when he tensed them while turning the steering wheel. His dark eyes remained on the road when I was looking at him. I had to use all of my willpower not to lift up his shirt and see the amazing stomach that lay underneath.

Billy wasn't home when we arrived so we just went straight out back to look at his motorbikes.

"This one is Bella's. She hasn't ridden it in a while, but I keep it just for the sentimental value." I nodded and touched the handles. Jacob grinned at me.

"What?" He came over to me slowly. I backed up to the bike. I laughed. "Jake," I warned playfully. He ran at me and pushed me into the hay the sat in the corner. I landed on top of him. I looked into his dark eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes you know." He told me. I giggled and flipped my hair.

"Oh, I know." He laughed at me and I rested my head on his chest, breathing him in as much as I could.

"I could lie here forever." He sighed. "But, I want to take you somewhere." I lifted my head. "The beach. I think you will like it." I nodded and he lifted me up with him. We brushed each other off and got all of the hay out of our hair. He turned his back to me and bent his knees.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. He turned to face me.

"We are walking, but it's easier if you just jump on my back." I looked at him. "Trust me." He laughed. I took a couple steps back and had a run up to jump on him and he caught me perfectly.

"Put me down if I am too heavy." He turned his head slightly and laughed. He jogged up the driveway to the street and walked at a steady pace.

"You cold?" He asked. I would never be cold holding onto him. He was always so warm, and the heat was spread through my body whenever we made contact.

"Nope." I answered and nuzzled my head into his back. "What is so awesome about this beach?"

"It is empty nearly all of the time, but it is so pretty." He answered. "I'll show you a driftwood fire one day, they are the prettiest." He paused for a moment and rubbed his thumb against my leg. "You would put that to shame though." I smiled and nuzzled in further.

Once we got to La Push beach, he set me on my feet and took my hand. We walked along it for a while. He was right, the beach was extremely pretty, but he refused to admire the horizon and instead spent his time looking at me.

**JacobPOV**

The way the sunset hit her skin made her glow. She seemed more radiant than she did usually. Evie caught me looking multiple times but she just laughed that amazing laugh and looked ahead. We walked until we got to a rock cliff. She stopped and stood in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Something that I have wanted to for a while." She said softly. She got up on her toes and brought her face closer to mine. Then she looked down and lifted up my shirt. I laughed when she gasped.

"What?" I asked inbetween laughter.

"You are way bulkier than I thought." She said. She let go of her hand and ran it down my stomach, leaving a warm, tingling trail as she went. My breathing hitched as she got closer to my belt buckle. She looked up and grinned at me. Evie dropped my shirt down and stood back up on her toes, bring her lips to my ears. "Race you back?" She giggled and then broke off at a sprint down the beach. Her golden hair swayed behind her as she ran on her toes in the most graceful way. She was no vampire, but she was perfect in everything that she did.

I caught up to her while I was jogging and she eventually stopped because she was exhausted, so I got her to jump on my back again. I thought I was being helpful, but that small part of me was happy she was this close to me, and prayed that she would let me closer.

Dad had already started dinner when we got back, so we just sat down on the couch together and watched some T.V. It wasn't long before I had to take her to Bella's and leave her there, and I didn't know if I was willing to do that tonight. Something tells me I'm having a sleepover tonight.


	7. Don't You Dare

**A/N: I have many people favouriting and alerting my story. This makes me happy dance. Thankyou. I'll have a chat afterwards. **

**EviePOV**

Dinner at Jacob's was great. We played with each others feet under the table, Billy only noticing when we got too rough and moved the table. When we finished, Jacob cleared the table and went to the bathroom so Billy started talking to me.

"You and Jacob still act the same way with each other." He laughed. "Still a little violent. Someone will have bruises on their shins." I laughed and rubbed my leg, I don't think he kicked hard enough to leave a bruise but there may still be a red mark.

"Yeah, it's awesome being back here. I missed the times I spent here with him." I peered around the corner to see Jacob changing into some cleaner clothes. I looked back to Billy who was grabbing a drink. "I'm just gonna grab my phone from Jake's room. I'll be back." I told him and he nodded. I got up and walked into Jake's room as he was rummaging through his wardrobe for another shirt.

"Hey there." He said as I walked up and leant against the wall next to him.

"Hey yourself." I said to him and grinned at him.

"Your smile is amazing, you know that?" This made me smile even more. I looked up at him and he blushed a little and went back to looking through his shirts.

"Wait," I told him. I couldn't help myself and put my hand on his almost scorching skin. My skin was so pale up against his dark stomach. I ran my hand along his stomach, feeling his muscles tense as I went. Jacob drew in his breath and grabbed my hand while it was on his stomach. He held it there and moved to close the door. While he held my hand to his stomach he brushed my face with his big hand and bent down, only an inch from my face. His hot breath saturated my face and I only wanted him closer. I felt him release my hand so I moved it down to grab his shorts and I pulled him violently closer to me so our bodies were touching.

"Are you sure?" He whispered to me. I laughed quietly.

"Just kiss me already." I told him and he pressed his hot lips to mine. I parted my lips and he explored my mouth with his tongue. He pulled my face closer to his and wrapped his arms around my torso, squishing me to him. I reached one of my arms up and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He pulled his face away from mine.

"We have to leave soon." He told me. I shook my head.

"Don't you dare stop." I jumped on him and he caught me and held me to him. I put my hands behind his head and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He moved back and sat on the bed with me on his lap. I didn't exactly know what I was doing, I had never been in the situation, but I felt in control.

**JacobPOV**

I never thought this would happen, but here she is on my lap, making out with me. I felt myself growing harder as she moved on top of me and grabbed at my hair. I held her on me by putting my hands on her ass, and I let her take control. I moved her back a bit when I was growing noticeably hard.

"No," She breathed. "I want to feel you." She moved back up and started moving against me. I lifted my hand to her breast and massaged it gently over the top of her woollen jumper. She grabbed my hand and put it underneath so I could feel her bra. I could feel her nipples hardening under my touch and her breathing hitch every time I ran my thumbs past them. She ran her hands down my still bare stomach and stopped just above my shorts, leaving me want her more. I moved her hand down to feel how hard I was and she left it there, moving quicker on top of me still. I got up and picked her up and placed her lying down on my bed. I moved against her, massaging her breast still and exploring her mouth with my tongue. It was getting extremely heated until I heard her giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"I really hope that is a phone vibrating in your pocket." She told me and reached into my pocket to grab it. "It's Bella." I grabbed it from her and read the message.

U can stay 2nite if u want. Evie will have sum1 to sleep with. But ur late already! – Bella.

I forgot about that. I sighed.

"We need to go," Her face fell a little and I smiled. "We are late already, and also, I am sleeping over as well." Then she smiled again.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well, you need someone to cuddle in bed right?" She nodded and got up.

"I'll be in the bathroom. I bet my hair is a mess." She shook her hair out to loosen some of the knots. She scent filled my room and I inhaled it deeply. I grabbed a shirt to put on and walked into the bathroom. She was running her fingers through her hair and I put my arms around her waist.

"You ready yet?" I asked her. She nodded and turned around in my arms. She stood up on her toes and kissed me with her soft pink lips. I followed her to grab her bag and I went and spoke to Dad who was watching T.V.

"Are you about to leave?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying the night at Bella's. Will you be alright?" Dad waved off my comment.

"I'll be fine. Charlie is coming over tonight anyway. Don't you worry. Have a good night." I smiled.

"Night Dad. See you tomorrow." I patted him on the shoulder and got in the car with Evie.


	8. So It Was True

**A/N: Yep! It finally happened! They kissed! And things got a little heated ;) Go, read. **

**EviePOV**

I couldn't get Jacob off my mind. His hands touching me, making me tingle everywhere his hands had been, making my breathing speed up whenever he touched the right spot.

We had just gotten to Bella's house and Alice was approving my choice of outfit today.

"I do like it, but because you are here, I am giving you more clothes that I bought for you." She grinned. I looked at Jacob who was standing behind me.

"Jacob," Edward called from the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?" Jacob rubbed the small of my back and went to the kitchen. I turned to Alice to realise she was still talking.

"... and I think softer tones of eye shadow would suit you best." She finished up studying my face.

"Wait. What?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs up to her bathroom/salon. It was insane. She could have a hairdressing business in here. She pushed my shoulders down and placed me on a chair. Bella sat down in a chair next to me.

"Trust her," Bella told me. "She knows what she is doing." She smiled. Her eyes flicked to the door for a second. "I'll be back, I need to talk to Edward." Rose came in after she was leaving.

"Alice, can I do her hair?" She asked.

"Sure, do what you like." Alice moved to the front of me and started off my makeup.

**BellaPOV**

Jacob stood in front of me looking nervous.

"Well," Edward nudged him. "Go on." Jacob cleared his throat.

"I imprinted on Evie." I'm not going to lie, I was waiting for something worse than that. I nodded at him while I thought. I guess now she would be protected for the rest of her life, she would have someone to make her smile. Maybe there aren't any negatives in the idea of Jake imprinting on Evie. I looked up to Jacob who looked like he was sweating bullets. I laughed and put my cool hand on his face.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I think you two would be perfect for each other." I told him and he let go of his breath.

"Thankyou Bella!" He threw his arms around me. "I only wanted your blessing. I feel so much better now." I took his arms off me.

"One, please use deodorant before you go speak to her. And two, you're welcome." I smiled. Jacob jogged upstairs to wash up and go see her and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you," He told me.

"I love you too." I said back. "Is this a good thing?" He sighed.

"Yes, she will be protected if anything comes for us again. But then she has to find out about us soon enough." I knew that she would find out eventually, but I wished that I could put it off further. Nessie came running in with Emmett chasing her not long after.

"Momma!" She giggled. "Help!" Her uncontrollable laughter made me laugh too. I picked her up and kissed all over her face. Then she stopped and frowned for a bit. She touched my face. Evie?

"Yeah, baby, she is here." She then showed me that she remembered the smell. "I know, but you can't bite her remember." She nodded and got down to continue playing.

"Can I meet her yet?" Emmett asked. With the size of him, I didn't want her meeting him the first day she arrived; I would have been scared if I were her.

"I guess you can. Just don't frighten her." I told him and he ventured upstairs.

**JacobPOV**

I was so relieved when Bella gave me the go-ahead. She was the only person I thought would stand in my way. I ran up to the bathroom to freshen up because I was sweating I was that nervous when I had to tell her. I stared at myself in the mirror. How am I going to tell Evie about this? All of this? She has to know. Edward had suggested the campfire. I don't think we had planned another; we had no new wolves of late. I took a deep breath. I'll tell her tonight. I hope she will accept it all. I walked into Alice's makeup room and found her and Rosalie playing with her hair and makeup. Evie turned to me and smiled.

Her skin looked even more amazing that usual. Alice was good at what she did. Her skin glowed and her hair was curled more and sat perfectly around her heart-shaped face. Alice and Rosalie let her get up and she hugged me. She smelt amazing as usual as I took in her scent to get rid of the burning sensation of the vamp smell.

"Look what they did." She said running her hand through her hair. I followed my hand after her.

"It looks nice. But I'll always prefer natural." I grinned at her. I looked up to see Alice in her blank gaze. She was seeing something.

We found out after a while that she was actually able to see us wolves and Nessie, it just took a whole lot more concentration, which usually resulted in a bigger headache. She gasped, squealed and ran downstairs. We watched her run at human speed to I assume was Edward, as I heard him laughing at her.

Emmett walked in as Evie took her arms from around me. Jasper was right behind him, trying to avoid the scent I'm guessing. Evie jumped at the site of him and I laughed.

"He won't hurt you." I told her. "He is all bark and no bite... most of the time."

"I'm Emmett," He said and held out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you." Evie put her small hand in his giant one.

"I'm Evie," She said more confidently. Then she turned to Jasper. "Hello." She held her hand out for Jasper to take it and he grasped it gently.

"I'm Jasper. It's a pleasure." He said in his southern drawl, making her sigh a little bit. A pang of jealousy came with that sigh so I walked around and put my arms around her.

Emmett and Jasper didn't stay long, they wanted to keep playing with Nessie, she was running circles of the house, I saw her out of the corner of my eye through the window and moved Evie from seeing distance. Edward, I thought to him, please tell her not to run at her speed. A few moments later, Edward was outside explaining that she needs to just jog while there is a human over, like with Grandpa Charlie.

After Esme's amazing dinner, Evie and I played with Nessie. I never realised that playing tag indoors was so much fun. Ness kept her running speed to her normal jog, which still tired Evie out pretty quickly. I stopped for a while and let them play. Evie was a natural with her. Everytime she was 'it' and caught her, she picked her up and cuddled her before setting her down and running away.

"She is sweet isn't she?" Esme stood next to me and watched them.

"Yeah," I agreed. Watching her play with Nessie made me think she would be much more accepting of them. Esme put her hand on my arm.

"You picked a beautiful one Jacob. I'm so happy for you." She smiled sweetly at me. Esme had turned into sort of a mother figure for me.

"Thanks. I'm happy too."

Once it started to get late, Evie and I went up into Edward's old bedroom to go to bed.

"Don't watch," She said to me. "I have to get changed." I took that opportunity to undress and put my boxer shorts on and fight the temptation to take her while she was half naked. We jumped into bed and we looked at each other, lying down.

"Do you like it here?" I asked her. I knew she didn't have too much choice, she couldn't exactly leave.

"Yeah, I love it. I love having everyone that cares about me back." She smiled at me. I raised my hand and brushed her hair that was covering some of her face; I just want to see all of her.

"I have to tell you something." I said seriously.

"Go ahead." She replied, she sounds sort of worried.

"Do you remember when I was telling you those stories the other day? The ones about Quileutes?" She nodded. "What about when I told you about the love at first sight?" She nodded again.

"Imprinting, right?"

"Yeah, well the moment I laid eyes on you, when you walked down those steps on your first day back here, I imprinted on you. It was my destiny to be with you forever." I waited for her to laugh at me, instead she smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I knew there was something magical about us."

"Really?"

"As soon as I saw you again, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It has been four days now, and you're the only one that I think about." After she finished her sentence, I couldn't help myself. I dragged her across the bed and into my arms and kissed her hard. Luckily for me, she kissed back just as hard, with her still glossy lips. Too soon, she broke it.

"What?" I asked.

"Does that mean you turn into a wolf?" She asked.

"Would you laugh or get scared if I said yes?"

"I might be a little scared." My face fell a bit. "Can you show me?" I grinned and got up out of bed. I couldn't phase inside, I would scratch up the floor, so I put her on my back and walked to the door in the room that lead to nowhere.

"You ready?"

"What?" She laughed nervously. "You are going to jump out of the window? We are on the third floor."

"Yup. Hold on tight." I felt her grip tighten and then I leaped from the window. I felt her face nuzzle into my neck and then I landed on the grass with a quiet thud. I placed her down, regretting that I didn't grab her shoes so now her feet will be cold.

"Are you going to change now?" She asked. I nodded. I decided that I would leave my boxers on, full frontal nudity shouldn't be introduced this early on.

"Stand back." I told her and she stood a couple of metres from me. I felt my body start to quiver and I let my russet brown wolf free. Evie gasped and put her hands over her mouth. I stood perfectly still and waited for her to do something. She walked slowly over to me and reached out her hand. I lowered my head and she patted behind my ear. I heard her giggle when I stuck my tongue out.

"There may be some upsides to this." She told me. I thought maybe it would be too cold out here for her but she seemed content with patting me. I used my nose to point to my back and lied down on the ground. "You want me to get on?" I nodded my furry head. She walked around and got on just near my shoulder blades. She grabbed handfuls of my fur as I got up. I turned around and jogged into the forest, with her screaming gleefully on my back. I could hear Seth and Leah arguing in wolf form.

"Would you two be quiet?" I thought to them. Leah rolled her eyes and Seth apologised.

"Can we meet her yet?" Seth asked me.

"Not yet. Esspecially not with Leah." I told him.

"Excuse me? She would be perfectly safe meeting me!" She shouted her thought to me.

"As a human yes, but I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate meeting someone who constantly has PMS." I told her and she was silenced. I continued running, not at my top speed, with Evie on my back.

"Can we go back?" She asked. "I'm kind of getting cold. Even though you are so warm." She leant down and cuddled me. I nodded and turned toward home.

I thought to Edward to bring me out a pair of shorts before I got back, and he left them next to the front door. I stopped and let her off and she ran to stand next to a smiling Bella. I grabbed my shorts with my mouth and ran into the trees to phase back and dress.

**EviePOV**

That was the most exhilarating feeling. Running with the wind against my face. I hated that I needed to go back because I was getting cold, but I knew he would warm me up when we were in bed. Bella was standing next to me while Jacob went to get dressed.

"How was it?" She asked me excitedly.

"It was amazing! I had never done something like that." I answered. "Jacob is a really cute wolf too." I laughed with her. She turned around and said something to Edward that was too low for me to hear, he nodded and then she turned back to me.

"You're all good with the whole imprinting thing then?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course, he is the only one on my mind since I got back here. I guess my crush from ten years ago just didn't fade." Jacob came jogging back then in his boxer shorts. "Jake!" I shouted and jumped on him. He caught me and kissed my hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He grinned widely. "Let's go back to bed, I don't want you to get sick." He wrapped his warm arms around me and I instantly stopped shivering.

When we got back into bed, I snuggled into his chest. I was astounded that all of his stories were actually true. I did think some parts of them were true when he first told me, but I didn't think people could turn into wolves. It did scare me a little when he showed me, but if he is willing to accept me for who I am, why shouldn't I accept him? I got myself as close as possible to him and fell asleep in his warm embrace.


	9. Realisations

**A/N: Thankyou to the people who have favourited and alerted my story. It makes me smile everytime I get a new email. And love to those who gave me reviews. 3**

**RosaliePOV**

I guess she was pretty in a human way. No way more beautiful than I. Evie is someone I could easily get along with. She loves children, as I saw her with Renesmee, she is beautiful, only in a mediocre human way of course, but her ignorance must be bliss. She was upstairs sleeping, with that dog that imprinted on her. I guess this just gives him more of an excuse to hang around other than Bella. I sighed and watched Nessie read her books on the floor. I got down and sat with her.

"Can I read too?" I asked. She nodded and handed me a book. She had just started getting into poetry and gave me a William Blake collection. I skipped ahead to my favourite poem; Cradle Song.

Sleep, sleep, beauty bright,

Dreaming in the joys of night;

Sleep, sleep; in thy sleep

Little sorrows sit and weep.

Sweet babe, in thy face

Soft desires I can trace,

Secret joys and secret smiles,

Little pretty infant wiles.

As thy softest limbs I feel,

Smiles as of the morning steal

O'er thy cheek, and o'er thy breast

Where thy little heart doth rest.

O the cunning wiles that creep

In thy little heart asleep!

When thy little heart doth wake,

Then the dreadful night shall break.

I always pictured reciting this poem to my sweet baby that I would have one day. She would have loved it. I would read poetry to her every night. Tuck her in with her blanket around her and kiss her soft cheek goodnight. Edward came up behind me and took the book from my hands.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself." He told me. I snatched up the book from his grasp and held it to my chest.

"I can if I like. I like his poetry." Edward and I didn't get along all that often, he got the one thing that I had only been able to dream of, when I could dream. I had a lot of resentment toward him. Of course I love him, he is my brother. But there will always be that small amount of distaste of him for it. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down with Renesmee. I took my book up to my room and put it on the bedside table. I opened the bottom draw to find all of my baby dresses I had when I was young. I spent the rest of the night, smelling my old scent.

**EviePOV**

I woke up before Jacob and I watched him sleep for a little while. I played with his hair, felt his skin on his face and the skin on his arms which were still around me. When I started drawing picture on his arm, he smiled.

"Goodmorning," He mumbled. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. Nice and warm." I told him. "Is your body temperature a wolf thing?"

"Mhmm,"

"Well, it comes in handy." He opened his dark eyes to look at me and smile. He leaned forward and pressed his warm lips to mine softly. He pulled back and looked at me. "That was nice, but next time be rougher than that." I smiled and he pulled himself on top of me and kissed me much rougher. I parted my lips and we explored each others mouths, really tasting each other. He was unclipping my bra at the back when there was a soft knocking on the door. We both sighed.

"Come in." He said. Rosalie walked in with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry," She said. "It's just we have already had breakfast and we thought I should bring some up to you." Rose gestured to the tray of bacon and eggs in her hands. At that moment my stomach grumbled noisily.

"Thankyou Rose." I smiled and looked at Jacob. "Clip me back up?" He sighed again and put my bra back on properly. I laughed and got up to take the tray from Rose. I sat on the bed and crossed my legs as she left.

"She may not be very nice, but she can cook." Jacob said grabbing a piece of bacon. I bit off the remaining part that hung out of his mouth. I chewed on it thoughtfully. I remembered something that Jacob had spoken about when he told me his story the first time. The wolves had only come about because of the cold ones. I had never seen the Cullen's eat, their skin was extremely cold and they were deathly pale. I got up slowly and ventured downstairs. Jacob stared at me, confused. Rosalie was in the kitchen with Esme.

"You didn't finish already did you?" She laughed. "That's talent right there." I shook my head, I walked up close to her and I put my ear against her chest. I couldn't hear anything.

"Mmm," I mumbled. "I thought so." I stepped back to a stunned Rosalie and Esme staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I nodded at them and went to go back upstairs. They were technically dead, I was in a house full of sweet smelling, blood sucking, beautiful dead people. I sat on the bottom step, unable to go any further. Rose walked over to me.

"Can I sit?" She asked, I nodded. I could feel myself hyperventilating and I broke a sweat. They were nice... people? No, they were nice vampires. They hadn't tried to bite me yet, so that made me feel better. Rosalie put her cold hand on my forehead, I had to admit, it felt nice. I remembered Bella feeling the same way. I got up too quickly and I attempted to run outside while my head was spinning.

"Bella!" I shouted. I felt emotionless. There was nothing going on but finding Bella right now. She and Edward jogged from the forest in front of us.

"Evie. What wrong?" I looked at her eyes. They weren't their normal colour. I put my hand on my head in an effort to cool myself. I heard Jacob come running out of the house behind me. I looked to Edward who winced and put his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Is it true?" Bella looked confused. "You are all vampires?" She looked to Edward and then back to me. She nodded.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." She said quickly. I nodded. I sat down on the grass on the spot and put my head in my hands. I could accept Jacob for being able to change into a wolf, could I accept my cousin being dead? Being someone who could potentially kill me? That may kill me one day?

"We won't hurt you." Edward said. I looked up. "We only drink the blood of animals, we would never think of harming a human." A human? They act all alien, more so now that I had figured it out. I took a deep breath in.

"Okay," I nodded. "This is okay. You won't hurt me; you are all just like normal people, only not technically alive." I kept nodding. "I can deal with that." They all let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me. Rose and Esme went and stood next to Bella and Edward. Why didn't I pick it at first? They all look the same. "If I have to deal with all of this, you all have a lot to answer." They all nodded.

"Seems fair." Bella told me.

**JacobPOV**

I knew it wouldn't take Evie too long to figure it out, but I was hoping for a nice morning. We sat in the lounge, us still in our sleeping clothes, discussing everything that she would need to know and want to know. Her reaction when she found out about Edward's gifts was the best. She glared at him and he laughed.

"What?" Bella asked to a chuckling Edward.

"She told me that if I intruded on anything private, she would re-kill me." That was the moment that we told her she stood no chance against a vampire and she was slightly disappointed.

"Not even a stake or something?" She asked.

"Nope," Bella shook her head. "We can only be dismembered and then burnt. You really stand no chance." I rubbed Evie's shoulders as she tensed up.

"It's okay, even though you stand no chance, the still won't hurt you." I told her.

After that, we explained Nessie, the Volturi and Nomads. She was somewhat satisfied after she found all of this out, but still didn't feel entirely comfortable. We were sitting on the couch when she gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Is it time to go? I haven't seen Charlie." I nodded, it was just past lunchtime, so I thought I would give her the rest of the day with Charlie, no matter how much it killed me inside.

We were on her street when I finally gave into my selfish side.

"I'll come over when you are in bed. Leave your window a little open." We pulled into her driveway and I kissed her and she allowed me to put my tongue in. She moaned in my mouth.

"I'll be going to bed early." She smiled and got out of the car. I sighed happily and drove home to see Dad.


	10. A Horror?

**A/N: Yeahh, I kinda did some Literature homework in that chapter with William Blake. I fell in love with that poem. Remember to review guys! It will make my day!**

**EviePOV**

I was so glad to get home. My mind was going crazy with everything.

"Hey Evie, how was last night?" Charlie asked when I walked in the door.

"Was great. I loved it." He never asked about this morning. "You know what?" He looked up from his fishing gear.

"What?"

"Lets have another movie night. Just you and me, we can get pizza." He nodded.

"Sounds great. Shall we go and pick up some movies in about 5? Actually pick a good one this time."

"Yeah, that would be awesome. I'll just go change." I went up stairs and took my jacket off that Alice had bought me. It smelled like Jacob, so I decided to take it tonight and just change my underneath clothes. I put on a knitted dress and leggings and put my grey jacket over the top. We had just gotten in the car when Charlie stunned me by actually talking.

"So, are you and Jacob, you know, dating or something?" He asked. I laughed at how awkward he made it.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He nodded.

"I knew this would happen one day. He was smitten the day he met you when you two were four." I was waiting for the whole 'you two used to bathe together' speech but he stopped there. "We just knew back then that you would be back and he would still be chasin'." I just nodded at him.

"He always will be chasing me, and I couldn't be happier about it." I sat in the car thinking of what may be our future. Jake said that the imprints never just fade. He will always love me. We could get married, have children, live happy live together. I will live a happy life with him, and my cousin's vampire family. Suddenly, I don't seem so average for a 17 year old.

Charlie and I walked down aisles and aisles of DVD's trying to find some movies.

"So when is he coming over again?" Charlie asked. I didn't think I should tell him that he was going to sneak in tonight.

"Tomorrow morning." I said picking up a horror movie. I much liked these better than romantic comedies that my friends used to choose. "This one seems good?" Charlie pulled a face.

"A horror?" I laughed at him.

"Yeah," I told him. "Should be alright." This one was called 'The Hills Have Eyes'. I have heard good things about it and hadn't seen it yet.

"I guess, that should be okay."

"You aren't scared of horrors are you?" I laughed.

"Well, ones about zombies and mutated people, only a little. Vampires and stuff I am alright with." I nodded. Maybe he knew?

"It's alright, I'll protect you." I winked at him and walked up to the counter and he followed with his chosen movies; most of them action and gun related movies.

We ordered pizza and got back home at about five thirty. Charlie tried his best to keep a straight face through my movie while I loved it. I saw him discreetly look away every now and again everytime someone was shot or stabbed. It was about nine when it finished.

"I could barely eat that whole time." Charlie said looking at his half eaten third slice. I laughed. Yeah, it was fairly sick and gross, but I have a sick sense of humour sometimes. I faked yawned.

"I think I am ready for bed."

"Really? Stayed up late at Bella's did you?"

"Yeah. I probably shouldn't have, but it was still fun." I got up. "Goodnight Uncle Charlie. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed him on the cheek and walked upstairs to find Jacob sitting on my bed.

"Hey," He said and wrapped his arms around me. "Feeling tired?"

"No way." I said and I bent my head down to kiss him while he was still sitting down. As we got deeper into the kiss, he started to undress me, taking off my coat and knitted dress and I kicked off my shoes. I sat in his lap and pushed him down onto my bed. I felt him growing harder quickly. I took off my leggings and revealed my matching black underwear. I felt his breathing hitch as I pressed myself to him. I got up and pulled his shorts off and flung them to the floor. His bare body was so warm against mine I just wanted him to be everywhere on me, keeping all of me warm. We continued kissing, tasting each other, letting our hands roam.

He put his hands behind my back and unclipped my bra and threw it on the floor. He broke the kiss to look at me. He grinned and looked at me with such love.

"You are beautiful, Evie." He bent down and kissed me more forcefully. He started to kiss along my jawline, to my ear, down my neck and to my breasts. I looked up at me and I nodded. He kissed around each nipple and massaged them with his hands. My breathing picked up. He kissed my right nipple and turned it into an open mouth, then to sucking on me. I grabbed handfuls of his hair as he twitched beneath me. I pulled his face up to my face and I reached for him.

"Can I?" I asked. He grinned and nodded. He took off his boxer shorts and I grasped him. He kissed me harder while I stroked him, moving my hand up and down quicker and quicker. Our breathing sped until he came on my stomach and I laughed.

"I'm sorry." I got up and grabbed a towel from my shower the other day. I wasn't a very tidy person. I grabbed my bra from the floor and through Jake his underpants.

"It's alright," I laughed. "We should get some sleep though. Do me up?" I asked and he did up my bra. We got under my covers and he wrapped his arms around me. "Oh, and don't let Charlie see you in here." I grinned at him in the dark as I fell into the best sleep I have had in years.

**A/N: Hey all, please review! Just had to put that in before I kept going. Sorry that updates have been slow. Homework and such get in the way.**

**I'm taking the opportunity to say Evie has a facebook page so that you can talk to me and let me know of your ideas without everyone blocking up my personal newsfeed.**

**www (dot) facebook (dot) com/home (dot) php#!id=100002211057514**


	11. The Letter

**JacobPOV**

Last night was amazing, in a house where there are no vampires with super hearing, we could do as we like. I was up at 4am, I needed to be out of there before Charlie woke up for work. I patted Evie's hair and her eyes fluttered open. I wanted to say goodbye before I had to leave.

"Goodmorning." I said to her and kissed her warm lips. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded.

"Yeah," She stretched her arms under her pillow and pulled a face and pulled an envelope from underneath. "Oh, right." She said frowning at it.

"What is it?"

"Something from my parent's. They told me to read it on the plane, but I never wanted to open it."

"Did you want to open it now? With me here?" I asked her. I was a little curious as to what it was. I knew there was something up with her parents, they never seemed to like her too much.

"I guess so." She said and slid her finger under the glued down flap. She ripped it and pulled out a small piece of paper. She held it in front of both of us so that we could read it.

_Dear Evelyn,_

_I know it has taken us 17 years to actually say something, and I know that we are cowardly to not say it to you personally._

_You are not my child. It was obvious, you looked nothing like me, but I don't know if you had picked up on it or not._

_You were conceived by rape. Your mother had no choice but to keep you. Her parents wouldn't let her just throw you in the trash. We don't know who it was, so we can't tell you who your real father is. _

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way, and we are sorry we didn't have any emotional attachment to you._

_From David._

I stared open mouthed at the letter. I can't believe they chose to tell her in a letter, and then say that they didn't want her but were forced to keep her. I kissed Evie's forehead as she stared at the letter.

"They don't know what they have lost. You have gained a whole new family here. You can be happy." She just nodded. I heard Charlie get up with the floorboards creaking. "I have to go. I will come over a bit later. I kissed her quickly and jumped from the window and phased to go home.

**EviePOV**

I put the letter on my pillow and stared at my hands. I was happy that now I knew all of the reasons why I was treated the way I did. But I started to cry. I sobbed quietly to myself as I heard Charlie walk downstairs. I put my face in my hands and cried to myself for a while. When I looked up there was someone standing in my room. She was one of them. A vampire, but her eyes were a bright red colour. I didn't make any noise so that I didn't worry Charlie.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered. She smiled creepily. She seemed young, she was blonde and petite, but she could crush me under one finger. She walked over to me and grabbed my chin. She pulled my head to the side and put her ear to the side of my neck. My heart was beating like crazy.

"You'll be perfect. And you are just who I wanted." She let go of my chin and pulled me up by my arm. I got up with her as she nearly pulled my arm off. I winced at her grip on my hand. "Alec." She said calmly and there was another boy in the room. He looked at the letter that I had put onto my pillow. My tears continued quietly. He looked at my letter and then began to write one of his own and he placed it next to mine. The handwriting was identical.

"Time to go?" Alec said. I looked frantically between them. The girl nodded.

"Grab some of her clothes. She has a long trip ahead of her." The girl threw me over her shoulder and ran into the forest at a terrifying speed. I didn't know where we were going, or who these people were, but I sure as hell did not want to find out, but I guess I had no choice.

**BellaPOV**

Alice went blank in front of me. Then her face filled with terror.

"We need to go." She told everyone. "To Charlie's house." Everyone ran at their fastest, Edward in front with me not far behind, from still being sort of new.

It took less than five minutes to get to Charlie's house and we could smell vampires everywhere. They had gone inside. I ran in and found Charlie sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He was sobbing to himself and I put my cold arms around him.

"Dad." I breathed to him. He put his arms around me. "What happened?"

"I don't know," He said. "I found these letters. One from her, and one from her father addressed to her." I took the letters from his hand. I quickly read the one from her father, saying that she was a child of rape. If I could be sick, I would have at the things he wrote to her. I then flipped over to the one written from her. The paper however did not smell like her. I frowned at it and read it closely.

_Uncle Charlie,_

_I can't stand it here anymore. I need to find my real father, I need to know who he is. _

_I'm not taking my cell phone with me, I just need to be alone._

_Don't be worried. I will be safe._

_Love Evie._

Edward got his phone out and dialled Jacob to see if he knew anything. Alice had Charlie in her tiny arms, consoling him. He was more worried that she had run off without telling him, she wasn't like me that way, she would have said something, asked for his help, and he knew that. I touched the letter to my nose to make it seem I was thinking. I breathed in deeply.

The scent was familiar, but I couldn't pick it. I had met this person, but not close enough to distinctly tell who they were. I sniffed it again and I realised instantly. I took down my shield and looked to Edward who mumbled something quickly into his phone and came over to me.

"You're sure?" He asked. I nodded and he went upstairs to her room. He came back down quickly. "It was definitely them."

We left Alice and Esme with Charlie as we all took off to follow where-ever they went.

**A/N: Don't worry, I planned for this. But I sure do hope she is okay! Evie is my new favourite! **

**Review guys. Muchly appreciated :D xx**


	12. Lost

**EviePOV**

After hearing the two vampires talking, the blonde one who carried me is named Jane. They discussed things about Renesmee and how much easier things would be if they had her as well. I just kept my mouth shut and my sobbing and tears to a minimum. I couldn't tell where we were, they just kept running.

"Alec," Jane stopped and said. He looked over to us. "Do it now." I frowned and he watched me. Then, all of my senses dropped. I couldn't see, hear, feel. Nothing. I lost all sense of time, and before I knew it, I was in a room that was fit for a king. I was lying down on a soft king size bed, with silk sheets. I went to sit up but a man was by my side in an instant. I gasped. He was so pale, and his skin looked so delicate.

"Don't move," He said quietly. I did as he asked and laid down still. I looked to see that there was an IV drip in my arm. I hadn't notice somebody put it in. He started to take clamps off the chord that lead to a bag full of deep red liquid. Once he took all of the clamps off me, the liquid ran into me and burned up my arm, then my whole body. I felt like I was on flames. I screamed and thrashed about but I couldn't gain enough control to rip the drip from my arm.

"Wha-" I began to ask.

"Shh. Leave them there. I'll be back soon." He smiled at me and glided from the room while I screamed in a burning pain.

**JacobPOV**

Apparently the Volturi had taken her. But we didn't know where yet. They covered their scent and we lost the trail about five minutes ago. I was running around, think over everything so that the rest of the pack would get the scents and details. I ran in circles, hoping I would find something. Anything. I began to run towards Alaska, where I found a strand of her hair. I let out a loud howl and continued until someone was by my side. I looked at the golden, long strand on the ground in amongst the wet leaves and dirt. Edward was first to my side, and began to run with me, following the weak scent. I didn't care how long it took. I would run forever for her.

Evie's scent became stronger and the sweet vampire smell became apparent. Everyone had caught up to Edward and me and we ran as fast as we could.

It wasn't too long before we came across a giant building, surrounded by vampire guards. Seth, Leah and I stopped where we were. We all knew that they wouldn't take too kindly of us being there. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Carlisle and I will go up to the guards and try to get in. You all wait here, outside of smelling distance." Bella grabbed at his arm.

"What about me? I am not leaving my cousin in there." Edward looked at her sympathetically and shook his head.

"If anything happens, I don't want you being caught in the middle. Someone needs to be there for Renesmee." Bella looked at him worriedly but still nodded. Edward and Carlisle made their way to the gate that was surrounded my vampires. Our eyesight was able to see them still. Evie wouldn't be able to see them.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I was wondering if I was able to visit my dear friend inside." The guards looked him and Edward up and down.

"No, we were told not to let any golden eyed immortals inside. It is private business in there." The tall and dark one said.

"Is Aro inside?" Carlisle asked. One of the guards nodded, while another punched him square in the jaw. Apparently no one was mean to know that. "Could I get a message to him?" The dark one sighed.

"What would you like him to know?"

"Just tell him that I am in the area, and I would rather enjoy his company. It has been so long." The guards nodded and sent Edward and Carlisle back to where they had come from. I felt myself whining and crying, then Bella's arms around me.

"We will get her soon. If they don't let us in, we will make our own way." I nodded.

**EviePOV**

I could feel at least a day had passed, only that scary looking man had come to visit me, and I hadn't heard anything that was going on over my own screaming. The man had tied me down to the bed so that I didn't try and rip the IV out of my arm as if continued to fill my body with an unknown substance.

I was lying down trying to suppress my pointless screams when the man walked in. I looked at him and tried to slow my ragged breathing.

"I suppose now would be the right time to tell you. It has almost been a day and a half, my sweet." He patted my head with his cold hand. "I am Aro. And this right here," He pointed to the IV drip in my arm. "Is vampire venom mixed with human blood, it is diluted but not enough to drown out the effects of the venom." He came and sat down on the bed beside me. "We have been experimenting with humans. And you will be the first successful half vampire created by myself. We killed the last one that was successful, we didn't want him. But you, my dear, you are from a special clan, you will come in handy one day." He looked up to a clock on the wall above my head, I hadn't been able to see it. "Exactly a day and a half." He mumbled to himself. He raced from the room at an inhuman speed and brought back a plastic bag and replaced the nearly empty bag attached to my IV. "I am going to give you pure human blood now, it will wash the venom out of your system. Then you will be a half vampire." He got up and walked to the other side of me and whispered into my ear. "You will be immortal, my sweet, untouchable, even more beautiful than you are now." He wiped my still burning head with his freezing hand again and left. I felt myself start to cool down as the normal blood flowed through me.

I wasn't too worried about what Aro was talking about. I'd still be alive, but I couldn't have a normal life anymore. He just took everything from me.


	13. Never, Ever

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. I hope you are enjoying my fanfic.**

**EviePOV**

The pain wasn't feeling so bad. It was dying down to an annoying tingle in my stomach. Aro walked in and looked at the clock above my head and grinned. He undid the straps holding me down to the bed. I watched him as he took the IV out of my arm and helped me sit up. I felt so tired.

"Your family have been trying to get in." He told me as he sat down next to me. "I'm going to let them in, in a moment." He grabbed my hand and walked me across the room. "But first, look in here." He gestured to the full length mirror infront of me. I looked at my even more pale skin. Nearly everything about the way I looked was perfect. My skin was a clear and even colour and I looked strong, or at least stronger than what I was. My eyes were still the normal brown colour and my now messy blonde hair still as messy as I expected. I put my hand to my neck and still felt my pulse going as strong as ever. I sighed in relief. I tried to run my fingers through my hair.

"Can I have a hair brush?" I asked and I felt a burn in my throat. I pressed my hand to my neck and I swallowed to suppress it.

"Yes, we will have someone come in and make you presentable. And I will get you something to eat. That," He pointed to my throat. "Is thirst. Thirst for blood, my sweet."

"I have to drink blood?" He nodded.

"You may choose to only drink animal blood like your clan, or you may drink human blood."

"Animal blood. I don't want to kill anyone." Aro nodded again.

"That is perfectly fine. But first, you must have a glass of human blood to build your strength." I swallowed, anything that would get rid of this burn I would try. I nodded and then a vampire girl was at my side brushing my hair and another was picking out some clothes off a rack.

"When can my family come inside?" I asked, swallowing back the burn once more.

"Once you are presentable and have something in your stomach." He grinned and left the room. The female vampires didn't talk but dressed me and did my hair. Aro returned with a glass of red liquid. I took it from him and gulped it thirstily. To my surprise it tasted amazing. I could have had another glass if I didn't feel so full. The burn in my throat disappeared and I thanked him for the drink.

"Can they come in now?" I asked eagerly. The two girls had finished.

"Of course." He walked out of the room as I waited to be reunited with my family.

**EdwardPOV**

We were standing in some sort of waiting room. We were given notice that Evie wasn't in any danger inside, and I knew I could take Aro for his word. We had waited about three days, still unsure of what was happening inside. They had let the wolves inside with the rest of my family surprisingly and they waited the most impatiently, Leah only wanting to leave, but refusing to leave Seth, and Seth and Jacob waiting for Evie. We all stood up as Aro walked into the hallway.

"She is ready to see you." We all walked quickly behind him to find her standing infront of a full length mirror. Jacob ran to her and took her into his arms. He leaned back.

"You smell different." He frowned. I took in her scent and found the familiar sweet scent of a vampire. She was a half breed.

"We discovered how to create half breeds, and we knew that she would be safe with you."Aro told us. Evie smiled. She seemed happy enough. Now she would live with us forever, just like Renesmee, but now she will have to go through the pain that Bella must go through in losing Charlie eventually.

"I feel great." Evie told Jacob. And he smiled with her. He loved her, no matter what breed she was. He played this over in his mind. He was excited for the concept of keeping her forever. And she knew this too. "I can keep you forever, Jake. I can keep all of you forever." She then said turning to us. Bella didn't know what to think. She was happy that she was now immortal, but sad that she would be just like her, there was no way to change that.

"Is Evie able to come home?" Carlisle asked. Aro nodded.

"Yes, my friend. She will be just like your granddaughter. Living on a combination of foods, and being immortal. Because she is already fully matured, she won't be growing anymore. So there is no need to worry about that. We may come in contact to see how she is in coming years." Aro told us all. Evie went back to hugging Jacob as tightly as she could.

**EviePOV**

As soon as my family had entered the room, I realised they all smelt different. The wolves smelt the most different, but not offensive at all. We ran back home. I sat on Jacob as I was so tired. I hadn't slept in a few days. I would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the cold hair rushing past me.

It didn't take too long before we were back at the Cullen's house. Bella was instantly on the phone to Charlie. I had noticed my hearing was more sensitive as I could hear him on the other side of the phone while Bella stood a few metres away. I sat on the couch with Jacob as Jasper sat not too far away from me.

"Are you thirsty?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"I'm alright now. I might be later, I can feel that burn coming again."

"Well when you are, let us know. I will teach you how to hunt." He smiled. The others had agreed to let him take me hunting so that he could control my mood, so that I didn't go to out of control while hunting. Nessie soon came up to me and sat next to Jacob and I. She put her hand on my cheek. What happened? She had asked. She hadn't used her gift on me before. I knew about it, but it was still a shock to have her get into my head and ask me something.

"I'm like you now. I'm a half vampire, half human."

"Oh." Nessie said and I smiled.

"See," I grabbed her hand and put it on my neck so that she could feel my pulse. She swallowed. "Both of us still have that." She nodded and put her hand in her lap. "Are you thirsty?" I asked, noticing her swallow over and over.

"Yes."

"Do you want to go hunting with me and Jasper? You can teach me a thing or two." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, that sounds fun." She got up shouting, "Momma! Momma!" And ran toward Bella telling her that she was going to go hunting with me and Jasper. Bella thought it was great that Nessie and I got along so well, now Nessie wouldn't be the only half breed in the house. Jacob kissed me on the neck and I moaned quietly.

"It was only three days, and it nearly killed me being away from you." He told me. I turned around and kissed him.

"But now I am perfectly safe and I will never leave you."

"Never?" He asked.

"Never, ever." I smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
